Halcyon
by Nickynoton
Summary: In a time of the empirical rule, the world of vampires is shrouded in darkness, enigmas and malice. Zero Kiryuu, a cynical hunter-in-training, is thrust into a conspiracy that questions the supposed truth of all he has ever known. As Kaname Kuran's pawn, every choice he makes threatens not only his life but his sanity as well. AU Steampunk KaZe
1. Prologue

**A/N: So yeah, I've got a new Vampire Knight story. The old short story was for humour's sake but I'm aiming to make this one a lot more serious and dark. (lol I'll see how long that lasts)**

**This is an AU story set in the Victorian era with a splash of Steampunk (because I'm weird like that). Characters are never going to be cannon because the real Kaname and Zero would never be involved like this and I can't write these people to the tee. Uhm, if you don't like yaoi I suggest saying sayonara to this story and reading something else. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Hmm, what else. No Yuki bashing although I'm not really a big fan of her either, she's just soooo… weak. Ugh, why are so many heroines still, in the 21st, clumsy dimwits who need to always be babied?**

**Anyway, enough of that, onto what really matters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or anything I happen to reference.**

**Warnings for the future: Drugs, language and violence and sexual descriptions.**

Halcyon

Prologue:

**Present day reflection…**

Halcyon. It means calm. The word originates from a fable about a mythical bird said to breed at the time of the winter solstice in a nest floating on the sea and to have the power of calming the winds and waves.

That is probably an accurate description of him. The wind and waves I mean. The only thing that kept him lucid was Halcyon. It was the drug he used to keep himself calm and to maintain his… appetite.

I will always remember him by that distinctive aromatic. There were very few times I could remember that he was not using it. Before he met me he claimed to have never touched it, thereafter however...

Yes, he blamed me for his addiction to the drug. He deplored me with his dark accusing eyes and cold demeanour. He was polite but in a cruel way as though it was a chore for him to be amicable. Then again I was not very civil with him either.

The only time we were in some sort of accordance was when he was hopelessly high and intoxicated or sometimes after… well, what we began to do when the Halcyon wasn't enough.

But that is not all there is to him or me. Or what we did.

There is always more. On the surface it was an unhealthy liaison, if you could even call it that, but below, there was a disturbing secret that he used all of his power to remain unknown.

Funny thing about secrets. They never stay secret do they?

TBC

**A/N: That's the intro. Review and favourite and follow if you like. Chapter one will probably be up at the same time as this so you can decide after reading that.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's chapter one! This took longer to get out than I thought it would, working out some kinks and all. **

**Hope you enjoy it! Follow and favourite if you do! Also, if you feel like it, leave a review! (Omg I almost rhymed! XDXDXD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or anything I happen to reference.**

**Warnings: Violence.**

Halcyon

Part 1: The Life Before

«They've promised that dreams can come true

- but forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams too.»

- Oscar Wilde

Chapter 1: Hunted

**1901, Great Britain**

A pair of cynical violet eyes examined the dreary ashen skies distractedly before a grunt to his left brought the boy back to his senses.

"Focus, Zero," The gruff voice spoke sternly.

He muttered unintelligibly and shifted his body, lying entrenched in the moist dirt, once more. The two men were alone in the lush green scenery of the English coastline which they had been travelling along the past few days. The roar of the waves hit the underside of the cliff they were currently camping at relentlessly.

Drawing a deep and somewhat exasperated breath Zero gripped his modified mauser rifle and aimed at the target nearly two kilometres away. In these past few years the world had brought about new weapons and people like him got the best and made them ever better. A normal person would have trouble hitting something that far away but for the boy it hardly bothered him. He was anything but ordinary.

Steading his hold on the weapon he briefly glanced at the wooden plank propped up against a stone not bothering to concentrate too hard on it and then blinked at what he saw in his scope. He wanted to snort at the face that had been painted on it. It was a childish depiction of a vampire, consisting of round red spots for eyes and a half moon mouth with white triangular "teeth".

"Master Yagari," The boy muttered digging the bolt-action weapon into his shoulder, "You undoubtedly have a questionable sense of humour."

"Says the boy who lacks it." The elder of the two replied seriously tossing the old brass spyglass in his possession between his hands.

A "Tsh," escaped from his lips and he fired the last of his five rounds thoughtlessly penetrating the "vampire" in the forehead.

"Done," The boy said getting to his knees, "May we move on now?"

"Do not get arrogant with me, Lad," Yagari warned, checking the target with the spyglass, "You were off the centre by two centimetres."

"It does not matter. I hit it regardless." The boy ran a hand irritably though his damp silver hair. The mist from the sea had made him feel cold and uncomfortable.

"If that had been a real vampire and it had moved a fraction out of the way as you took your shot you could had missed and alerted it to your location endangering not only yourself but myself as well. Your recklessness may very well cost me life one day."

Zero shook his head and stood, "I will take it seriously when I am faced with a real vampire. There is no point in this." He gestured to the setup of targets all over the grass.

Yagari sighed, "Very well then, we shall see if you are right when next we encounter them."

"I will be more useful with a hand gun," He mumbled slinging the rifle strap over his shoulder and fidgeted with his thick fur collared coat. The cold only bothered him because of the fine spray of mist touching him other than that he could deal with any frigid climate he came across.

"You know why you cannot get in close quarters with them."

"I can manage it now!" The boy protested.

"No," Yagari grunted, "It is enough of a problem having you on the field at all these days. Perhaps I should tell the Association you are not suited for sharpshooting either? Maybe from all battles entirely?"

Zero grit his teeth knowing he could not win, "I will pay more attention in the future…"

Under no circumstances would he resign from hunting vampires. He had to grin and bear until he got what he wanted. To accomplish his goal he would do anything and everything.

"Good Lad," His long time mentor said and packed up their belongings before heading to their horses.

Saddling up they left the cliff side and resumed their journey back to London. Their assignment from the Hunters Association had been fruitless, like the other leads before it. Zero could not help but wonder if his mentor took up these dead end cases deliberately or if there had been something he hid it from the boy. It would not have surprised him if the latter were in fact true. Deception was key within the organisation to keep their existence under wraps from the average folk and to catch their enemy unawares. No man could fully rely on another in their hazardous occupation but Zero had learnt at a young age that Toga Yagari was not a man to be trifled with. He was irrefutably loyal to the cause and everything else came second.

Even his personal life.

Zero shuddered and scowled blaming the cold and not his guilt over what he had cost his teacher before. He sneaked a glance at the sable haired man who sported a cowboy hat he'd received in his time overseas in the Americas. Apparently the blood suckers could even be found in what was once the Wild West.

However it wasn't his odd state of dress that bothered the boy it was the eye patch. A cruel reminder of his personal shortcomings many years ago.

"Is something the matter?" Yagari's grey eyes directed their attention to him. Zero turned his face away shaking his head. He did not wish to sit through another lecture.

In the late afternoon the travellers were hit by heavy rain but they pressed on pulling the hoods of their long coats over their heads. The downpour became a fraction more bearable once they entered large forest of tall trees that stretched out as far as the eye could see.

A feeling deep inside made Zero's stomach churn. Something was very wrong here. He could sense it. The air smelled stagnant and there was a severe lack of wildlife in the area. Not even birds could be heard.

"Master," He started but the elder held up his hand to silence him as they slowed their horses to a canter listening carefully.

His heart caught in his throat. So he knew it too.

The sound of a hundred bone-chilling shrieks resounded in the distance to their left and Zero's hair stood on end. The lost ones; those who had once been human and turn into vampires only to go mad when their creators abandoned them.

A rumbling sound ensued and they could hear the cracking and snapping of branches and trunks of trees falling to the ground as the creatures stampeded towards them.

Zero reached for the rifle bound to the side of his horse only to find a revolver handed to him by his mentor.

"There is no time for that." Yagari said pulling the shotgun from the holster on his back. "You said to me you can handle it now. Here is your chance to prove it."

"But-" The boy started.

"There is no time that either." Yagari yanked the reins of his horse and veered to the left breaking into a galloping pace. "Come!"

Zero followed, revolver tightly gripped in his fingers. He was right. There was no time for a plan to take care of them from a distance and there was most definitely no time for hesitation.

They had to run for open ground for they were greatly outnumbered and disadvantaged in these clusters of trees.

Glancing back he saw the frighteningly fast movements of the hoard gaining on them. The one closest to him leapt from its tree right at him but Zero quickly fired at its heart and it burst into a mess of dust and blood scattering over him and his horse. The next two were also easily dealt with. Ahead, Yagari dispatched the vampires leaping towards him with his shotgun in one hand and his short sword in the other at an alarming swift pace.

One landed in front of Zero's steed but he clipped it in the neck and the horse trampled over it in an instant rushing along to keep up with Yagari.

"Weak," The boy muttered and killed two more before reaching into the pouch on his waist for more ammunition.

Before he could reload a group vampire leapt and tackled him off his horse sending him plummeting down into a ditch. His back hit the base of a tree which stopped him falling further. He grunted and kicked at the creatures clawing at him with their freakishly long fingernails and snapping their teeth at his face. Pulling his knife from his waist he stabbed swiftly into their necks effectively killing them. Their blood and dust dampened over him in the miserable weather.

Suddenly it hit him.

The feeling in his throat that caused him to gasp painfully. The scrapes across his skin oozing the blood from his body made it worse. He shut his senses down concentrating on only his hatred.

"I swore I would deal with this and I will damn it all." He hissed and struggled to his feet clutching his arm as he tried to find his horse. It was nowhere in sight. He cursed his luck and headed to where he last saw his master. The greenery blurred as his vision failed him for a moment. He realised then that maybe his injuries were severer than he first assumed.

These vampires were different. Incredibly they were more organised than the others he normally came across. Usually they were mindless monsters who were slaves to their own madness but Zero could sense it in the way they acted. Something was wrong. He couldn't place it but he had the suspicion that there was a sinister force at work behind this. A power that he couldn't comprehend just yet.

Zero stopped. He couldn't sense Yagari anymore. In fact he couldn't sense anything.

Why had they not continued to attack him?

Glancing around, he could see a mysterious fog crawling in around him. The colours of the trees and dirt seemed to fade to grey. The rain still poured down on him relentlessly as he stood stock still and gazed mystified at his dimming surroundings as he slowly lost comprehension and fell into darkness.

…

"Lord Kaname?"

A pair of wine coloured eyes fluttered open at the sound. The man, youthful in appearance, locked his gaze on his subordinate, Takuma Ichijou. His hand had grown numb from him resting his jaw in his palm asleep in the carriage on the return trip from London to his estate. Life for him had become tedious. He had so little to look forward to with his lacklustre routine as a feared and respected individual.

"Hm?" He grunted in response. It was too much of an effort to speak right now. The carriage had stopped and he was certain they had not yet arrived at their destination. Nothing smelled familiar. In fact the air seemed displeasing to him.

"There is a blockade on the road into the town. We are unable to advance for now."

Kaname sleepily lifted the dark curtain over the carriage's window away and saw the rain pouring down. Through the tops of the trees he could see a flash of lighting in the distance. Sighing he took it as an opportunity to stretch his legs. He opened the carriage door and Seiren, his personal guard, stood ready with an umbrella outstretched to him. She was quick, that one. He exited the rig gracefully though his spats were coated with mud as soon as he set foot in the wet earth.

Uncaring for it, he sauntered on, Seiren tailing him with the umbrella and Takuma hesitating at the door. He seemed to mind the mud more than his duty. Striding up to the blockade he went to investigate although he suspected he knew what it was already. It was all so predictable these days. Living for an eternity does that to a person.

The signs were there; the lack of wild life, the sense of ill feeling in his gut and the smell of rottenness in the wind. He didn't feel fear though or anything in particular except a mild annoyance.

A vampire slaughtering had occurred.

He didn't give a fig about them usually but they were near his homelands. This had to be dealt with carefully. He would have to dispatch the others at the estate to deal with them…

"Please stay back, sir." The head constable lifted his hand to stop the man approaching. "It is too dangerous venture into the town."

"I am well aware of the situation." Kaname spoke slowly and clearly. His voice was slightly hoarse from his temporary slumber although one could note that added to the authoritative tone he presented. "The danger has passed. I'll assume you are not convinced by the silence within."

The man paled and glanced back at the smoke rising down the road. "How would you know of that?"

"I am very well informed of most things, lawman." He knew there were no living souls beyond where the officers were. "You may take my word for it. Although I know you will not. Your men should be returning about now to tell you so."

As he had said a small company of men trudged into view and relayed the same information to the head constable that Kaname had only in unnecessarily emotional detail. Kaname swept his fingers through his hair impatiently. They were only wasting time here palavering about meaningless nonsense and Kaname didn't want to linger any longer than necessary.

"I'll take my leave now." Kaname said. "I'll make use of the route on the outskirt of the village as it will not hamper any investigations you may wish to conduct."

"I do not think that- " The constable began but Takuma, who had eventually come to his senses and stepped out, interrupted.

"I am certain you do not wish to keep Lord Kuran from his business do you?"

The man flinched and spluttered, "My apologies, Milord. We do not wish so, no sir."

Kaname and his envoy returned to the carriage. Before getting in he froze.

That scent…

_Could it be..? _

A quickly as it had come to his senses it disappeared so he was forced to dismiss it a coincidence. He had not thought of _that_ for so long… Just how long had it been since then?

The thought soured his mood considerably and he could not drift back to sleep again, troubled by that which had supposedly been buried and left to be forgotten.

"Kiryuu…"

TBC

**A/N: So that's it XD**

**Any thoughts? I know it's not perfect but I hope I caught something of the tone of the time period and the dark world of vampires and hunters.**

**For anyone who wants to yell that there weren't scopes back then you'd be right but because this is AU and steampunk things are different (and because I can :P). The Hunters are more advanced than normal militia in any case so they will have improved on the weapons of the time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry for the late update, my pc broke down and I've had to resort to using my dad's pc to write : /**

**Thank you for all the favourites and follows. I was pleasantly surprised by it, being curious if anyone would be interested in something like this.**

**Thank you for reviewing gleish26 and . I appreciate it and I hope you continue to enjoy this story :D I'll try my best to update often.**

**Uh, there's a lot of introductions and stuff in this chapter so nothing too hectic or earthshattering but I think it's necessary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or anything I happen to reference.**

**Warnings: Language.**

Halcyon

Chapter 2: Daze

With a quick gasp of breath Zero became aware of the agony coursing through his bones. A particularly sharp jolt had brought him out of his stupor. His vision was of no use to him as his surroundings were all a blur to him but he was acutely aware that he was in a place he did not wish to be in. Groaning in pain he heard whispers all around him just too soft and distorted for him to make any sense of them.

"Darling…" A woman's honeysweet voice filtered gently in through the confusion of sounds.

_Mother?_

He frowned at that sudden association. Was it even her? She was long buried in the soil. Then that meant…

_Am I to join you now? Even if it is not yet done?_

"Darling…"

_Mother…_

Zero found he was unable to differentiate his thoughts from his spoken words. He was not even certain he was communicating at all. Were all who perished subject to delusions before their souls eventually slipped away into the oblivion?

The boy could only remember the strange fog sapping the strength from his bones and all cognisant thought from his mind. He promptly came to the conclusion that in death you lost all you were in a long and painful process before being sent off to wherever one went when one left one's body. It was the only explanation he had.

He was disappointed in himself that he had not even accomplished anything remotely noteworthy in his short existence. And to die from a few scrapes across his skin was so piteous that his self-loathing nauseated him.

_How could I be so foolish? And to think I wanted to reach that goal. I could not even hold off a few lowly monsters._

As he lay in his despair he pondered why his mother had not come to him. Did she too despise him? He had after all been responsible for her passing.

_Mother?_ He reached out with his thoughts once more but the silence seemed content with keeping him company. _Forgive me..._

…

Rima Touya, a girl with vibrant copper pig-tails, gazed inquisitively at the body of the strange looking boy covered in bloody wounds lying in the leaves. She turned to Senri Shiki, the boy beside her as her coal coloured umbrella twirled beneath her fingertips, and questioned the expression on his features in her thoughts.

The mahogany haired boy seemed to sense this and murmured staring perplexedly at the body, "May I eat it?"

She gave him a disproving look and he sighed disappointed, "But it smells so strange. Are you not curious?"

"Not curious enough to feel the need to consume it," She shook her head and tugged on his sleeve to lead him away. "We should tell the others. They will know what to do."

"But cousin is returning today…" He murmured; his feet staying planted to the ground. "I wonder what he'll think of it. He seems so world-weary these days…"

"He will most likely kill it for trespassing…" She said without much interest in the topic. "You know he does not tolerate anyone."

They then blinked at one another as they sensed another of their own kind on route to their location.

"What on earth are you two doing out here?" Hanabusa Aidou appeared on a horse and came to a stop just before them. Then he noticed _it_ and automatically shifted his gaze to Senri. "Ah, another disgraceful soul wandering into the Ward. Did you deal with it?"

Shiki shook his head and murmured, "It was this way already."

It was one of Shiki's duties, which he shared with others, to deal vampire trespassers on the Kuran estate but all three could sense the difference in the unconscious form before them.

"Human, is it not? Strange smell for one of them. It certainly does not seem like any vampire I have encountered. Even the lost ones have distinctive scents."

The other two did not reply for they did not know the answer either.

He contemplated the scene for a moment, "It still lives, yes? Then I suppose we have no alternative than to bring it to the manor and for our Lord to deal with once he returns. I suppose he will have Seiren alter his memories and send him back to town."

…

The rain had ceased shortly after the carriage came to a halt in front of the entrance to Kuran Manor. It was a grand building constructed and expanded on over the course of twenty years. Originally the remains of an old castle, it was updated and became a Victorian construct in an artistic combination of brick and stone. In the overcast weather it appeared a little ominous with a steady growth of ivy clinging to the masonry but in the sunlight it became a magnificent sight.

Kaname welcomed the familiar smell of the air around him. Although it was said familiarity bred contempt he could not help but feel significantly less troubled by his duties. At least that was the case until Aido barrelled through the brushes on his horse. It wasn't the fact that his peace had been disturbed so much as the smell that he brought with him that threatened to bring him to his knees.

_Impossible…_

_That scent. No, you're dead. I saw you perish._

"Lord Kaname!" Aido called out, "I welcome you back; however there had been an incident."

Kaname narrowed his eyes. Strapped over the horse was a body of a peculiar boy. It was distinctive; those unusual locks of silver and ivory skin. But, no, this young man was different. Naturally. It painstakingly obvious that it was not _him_. A foolish thought to think it was otherwise.

_This is… _

"Your cousin and Lady Touya came across him. I assumed I should report this to you, milord?"

Kaname held his breath. He forbad himself from thinking irrationally but he could not let this leave from him. Every occurrence was meaningful, this one in particular shone in his eyes like the reflection of sunlight through his magnifying glass in his office which he often used to burn the odd object due to the boredom he suffered.

_Good lord that smell… I crave it so. _

Kaname shut senses away and murmured, "Ichijou. Take him to the East Wing, set him up with a room and tend to his wounds. I must speak with him later."

"But he is human," Aidou interjected distastefully, "Should we not send him back to the town?"

"The town is in ruin. He will remain here," Kaname ordered and strode across the gravel, keeping up his disinterested facade, "I will trust you to deal with the lost ones as they are possibly headed here."

The blonde paled in surprise and stammered "Yes milord" before rushing off to the rest of the guard on the estate.

Ichijou had the human slung over his shoulder and carried his limp body effortlessly as he fell in tow behind Kaname.

"Milord…" Takuma began slowly; knowing that it was frighteningly rare for Kaname to take interest in humans and once he did chaos was soon to follow. "Do you know this man?"

"Not at all," He replied bluntly, but Takuma was doubtful. Although he had not known Kaname for the longest of times he learned to become aware of certain actions the other took. It was difficult since Kaname showed no emotion and his speech riddled with ambiguity but his actions were always astutely thought through. Kaname never made any poor decisions, however strange they might seem, and everything he did had motive behind it. Not that he could blame him. The world of vampires allowed no quarter for ineptitude.

"May I ask what it is you require of him?" Takuma watched him for any clues.

"Information gathering." Kaname traversed up the steps and through the large, ornately decorated, front doors which flew open at his mental command.

"And after?"

"We will see…" He replied as he stalked through the lobby to the end of the hall and up the staircase to the right while Takuma took the one on the left.

The thoughts of this new development sent a thrill through his bones.

"He smirked to himself, "Finally some fun."

…

Hunger brought Zero to consciousness. A terrible craving in his chest wracked havoc in his peaceful oblivion. He needed sustenance. There was something there, in his vicinity and he wanted to devour it.

Throat dry and pained, he took in raspy breaths as he came to. He remembered voices in his head, but they were longer with him now. He stirred slightly adjusting his sight. This was not where he had fallen. Dark drapes over the tall bedframe had replaced the greenery of the trees. He was warm and covered in blankets that had a foreign and musty smell. It seemed as though someone had not set foot in here for a long while. But he didn't want to concentrate on all that. He wanted the meal that his body craved somewhere nearby.

Then he saw it or rather him. The man in the corner. No not a man.

A vampire.

Under no circumstances would he consume _that_. In his weakness he could only manage a wary look on his face as the creature stepped from away from the window dropping the viridian drapes over it to cover the night sky and slowly turned to him. In the darkness he could just see the outline of a smile on the leech's face. It was deceptively warm and inviting as though he wished to convey that he meant no harm.

Zero severely doubted that it was the case and slowly tried to move. His body was in pain but his injuries were nothing too invasive. He'd heal within a day or two.

"Greetings to you," The vampire spoke with a pleasant and refined manner, cleverly hiding his true nature behind an appealing visage. "This entire situation may come as shock to you, but I can reassure you that you are safe from them."

Zero frowned. _Them?_ Did he mean..?

"Ah, you must be baffled by it," The man swept a few strands of his pale hair behind his ear as he set out to light a candle across the room from him. "Those creatures that attacked you. They cannot harm you here. Though I am curious as how to you manage to wander so far from the town before they found you."

_The town? Oh… He thinks I am one of the residents from a place near here. If he thinks I hail from there then… the hoard of lost ones originated in the town then swept through into the forest where they ambushed us._

_Yagari. Where was he?_

"There was no one else?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"There were no survivors in the town. Did you flee with someone?"

"I…" Zero paused. No, he could endanger Yagari if he sent them looking from him, if in fact he still lived. Regardless, they would not help a Hunter. So he lied. "No. I was alone."

"I see…" The vampire regarded him a moment as the light from the newly lit candle flickered across his face. He was sure he was mistaken but he saw sadness in his eyes. Had he known people there?

Zero dropped his gaze.

_Why am I sympathising with a monster?_

He stiffened when he heard a clanking and clattering drawing closer from outside. His heart rate accelerated and his eyes darted across the room looking for an object he could use as a weapon. There was a pristinely white chair in the corner with a tiny table beside it. Nothing of use there. Next to that was a vanity with a runner over the table space. Chest of drawers on the opposite side. Nothing there either. Bedside table. Gas lamp. Unlit, no use. Wait.

Distraction. He could throw the gas lamp at the candle to create a distraction. With luck it would let the vampire there and those who entered the room catch fire and he could use the opportunity to leap out the window to his left to make his escape.

It was a sound plan, except his body disagreed with him. He couldn't understand why he was so weak. They were just creatures who had once been human. They were nothing against someone like him…

No, they were different. He could sense it from the start. Their movements, their attacks.

_Damn it all!_

By the time he had realised that he had lost track of his plan the door opened. To his relief, there were not vampires in the hallway. He frowned. But what were they?

With a whirr and a clank the objects made of metal and coated in a bronze hue moved rigidly into the room. They vaguely resembled human women but it was easy to tell they were not. Then his mind recalled the inventions of metal beings that did the work of servants.

"Automatons?" He whispered in disbelief.

The vampire smiled pleasantly again at him, "Ah, so you know of them?"

"I had only heard of them." Zero replied his gaze transfixed in awe as they busied themselves with the food trolley they'd rolled in with them. Food? The vampires were tending to him?

Then his mind registered the wad of bandages enveloping his arms and torso.

"Why am I here?" He asked trying to rebind one of the cloths that had unravelled when he had sat up in a panic before. The vampire was suddenly beside him and he stiffened.

The vampire assisted him, much to his annoyance but he was in no condition to provoke him so he held his tongue. He did not wish to be civil with any vampire but if he wished to live, he would have watch his anger and formulate a means to leave as soon as possible. Cold hands sometimes touched his skin and he flinched in distaste. The blonde seemed to pay no mind as his thoughts seemed elsewhere.

He did answer his question eventually though but Zero did not like what he heard, "The master of this estate required that you remain here. It is most likely that he wishes to discuss the attack on the town. He will no doubt ask for you when you are in better shape. I will warn you though. Please, listen to all he says. He is not one to be trifled with."

Something about how he said it sent a chill down Zero's spine. He needed to leave this wretched place. A house of vampires was not a place a hunter should ever be in without an army of Hunters. Or at least a decent weapon.

The automatons set a tray with a salivating meal before him. He welcomed the smell of the rich and warm meaty stew with fresh bread. Yes, this could satiate his hunger. It was more acceptable than the alternative. As he ate he pondered long and hard over his current predicament. Everything he thought of tore away any positivity he had in him.

He hated himself for thinking so but he knew that he had to be patient to recover and then leave this place. He had very little experience in dealing with high ranking vampires. As much as he wished to decimate them all, he was no fool. This required patience and a sound plan to escape alive and perhaps, if he were fortunate enough, take out these monsters in one foul swoop. Then he would venture out to uncover what had become of his teacher.

It disquieted him to know the vampire remained in the room with him, seated in the corner of the room. Perhaps he had more unpleasant topics to discuss with him or he had something more sinister in mind.

Zero thought about snatching away the butter knife and hiding it away for self-defence but it was a foolish thing to do. He had no reason instigate suspicion on himself since the vampire didn't appear to know what he really was. For the moment at least.

As soon as he was done the Automatons returned into the room as if they had anticipated his needs and removed the tray from him then left again.

An awkward silence fell in between him and the vampire. It was stifling as he lay there, helpless if the creature so happened to decide to attack him.

"My belongings..?" He asked, the issue pressing heavily on his mind. Any half-witted fool that rifled through his things would easily discover the bullet casings in his coat and several other objects that were effective against vampires.

"They are in the chest at the foot of the bed." The vampire smiled, "Have no fear I had no intention of invading your privacy so all that you carried with you remains as is."

"Thank you," Zero murmured forcing gratitude. It mattered little however for he felt somewhat relieved despite his still dangerous predicament. Sometimes it helped to a have a little reassurance to think clearly again.

"I suppose introductions are in order. I am Takuma Ichijou." The vampire seemed at rest in his seat and warm, which seemed extremely strange to Zero. In his experience all vampires were cold and disinterested in playing nice with humans, in fact in their world any _friendly_ association was discouraged other than to gain access to a meal.

_Ichijou? Ah, a powerful name in the hierarchy of vampires. Just what have you stepped in this time Zero? _

"I am Zero." He replied simply. He did not wish to invoke any suspicion with his last name or the one he had adopted for himself. He'd taken on the same last name as his teacher since his true name was bad omen.

"I see…" Takuma seemed thoughtful for a moment and Zero feared confrontation over his vague reply only for the vampire to smile again. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Zero. I hope will get along well for the duration of your stay."

Zero thought it best not to respond lest he make an ill-fitting comment and glanced down at his hands.

"Well," Takuma stood suddenly, "I have other matters to attend to. Please, rest and recuperate. In a few days' time, the master of the house will most likely summon you. He is… preoccupied… in the day so he will see you in the evening."

Zero knew very well that was untrue but he played naïve and nodded. He succumbed to sleep easily dreaming of things to be forgotten when he next awoke.

…

Throughout the three days that he rested he was predominantly alone. Automatons brought him nourishment throughout the days; sometimes Takuma would come to change his bandages too. He drifted in out of sleep constantly, plagued by regret and worry over his future. He listened to the happenings in the manor to distract himself from his brooding. The Automatons clinked and clattered about all over the building and sometimes he heard murmurings of others in the mansion speaking of things he didn't understand. They spoke of him; sometimes they'd linger at his door for a while before Takuma would shoo them away.

The eventual evening of his meeting came too soon and the Automatons entered the room with clothing in the thin metal arms and helped him dress. He preferred to do it himself but they were persistent little things and eventually Zero just tired himself out and let them clothe him in a coal black ensemble that smelled all wrong. It smelled of "obnoxious noble vampire" and he pulled a face at it. He couldn't stand the aroma of superficiality.

Takuma arrived at the exact moment the grandfather clock down the hall struck eight o'clock and Zero felt himself stiffen instinctively at the thought that he was about to venture into the company of the individual who decided to keep him here. It was moment to have this situation come to light; the reason for his necessity to remain here, the purpose for which he was spared. He was about to meet the one he had to outsmart to escape this abode.

"Follow me," Takuma said and lead him out of the room. The passageway was decorated with deep red wall paper an intricate designed duplicated across the walls. The lower section of the wall was covered in a mahogany wood, the floor the same. A long dark carpet ran the length of the hallway. Gas-lit lamps adorned the higher section of the walls parallel to those on the opposite side. It was beautiful and terrifying all at the same time.

The walk to their destination seemed to take an eternity. He'd already counted twenty doors thus far and he was tiring out. Perhaps he should have insisted on another day of rest. Fortunately they came to a halt then and Takuma opened a door for him ushering him in.

"Please, take a seat. He will be here momentarily." Takuma said and left the room.

Due to the pain he was still in he had to comply with the vampire's suggestion and he took a seat.

Then he waited.

And waited.

Soon he became drowsy and his eyes drooped. If just closed his eyes for a short moment…

A little rest…

His eyes flew open with a start when he sensed another aura in the room.

_But how had he just appeared there?_

A male form reclined in a wingback chair in a dark corner of the room inhaling sweet fumes from a cigarette. The sickening saccharine scent it gave off confirmed to him that it was not tobacco nor was it opium or any other substance he'd committed to memory. The smell made him lethargic but it did little help the sudden hunger that began to stir in this throat. He wanted this vampire's blood.

Umber tresses fell before an attractive pale face. He was young in appearance but it was easy to see the man had lived many more years than him. Although he was in a relaxed position, his shirt slightly apart and jacket discarded over the backrest of the chair he still exuded an extremely dangerous aura. Zero was not certain why but he felt compelled to fall to his knees before him. He immediately repressed the instinct and reprimanded his weakness. The pair of malevolent deep red eyes gauged his every moment. This meal would not be wise to hunt.

_No, I will not give in to this…_ He berated himself and forced himself up into a better seated position to view his situation.

The one before him didn't so much a move a muscle; he continued to watch him with a visage that had seen a thousand lifetimes. This man… no vampire, was ancient and powerful. The master of this establishment. Whatever that may be.

"Half-blood." The vampire spoke at last, exhaling pure white smoke, with a tone that sent a fear driven tremor through his body. He resisted the urge to cower in terror, although he was completely aware now of what kind of vampire this was.

"Pureblood," He grit his teeth hatefully returning his gaze. Only _they_ could exert such a terrifying aura. They could also easily sense a Half-blood without having to taste their blood.

"How interesting…" His words were contradicted by his stoic features.

Zero narrowed his eyes in response.

The vampire sighed, "Are you so ignorant to not know whose territory you tread on?"

No, he did not know. He was not told. Which foul family's domain had he crossed over into? Takuma had implied on more than on occasion that he was merely a resident here. Then he remembered Yagari had mentioned avoiding the town and the lands near it. He should have pressed for more information as now he was in the dark over all this.

"He said nothing of it…" Zero murmured to himself.

"So Ichijou left it to me then." The vampire was silent for a long while before changing the topic. "There was no trace of someone else in those woods when my guardsmen looked into it. But by their account you _were_ accompanied by another."

Zero cast his gaze to the borrowed trousers that his fingers were clutching; his grip was so hard that his knuckles turned white. So they hadn't found him.

Yagari… Where was he? Had he escaped the lost ones? No, if he had he would have returned for him by now. He was sure of it. Yagari would not abandon him to this. He was most likely dead. The sheer number of those creatures would be too much to deal with on his own.

He did not wish to feel remorse even though the man he had respected over most others and had been the one to train him for most of his years in the Association was now gone. He had been taught that attachment, in their line of work, was dangerous. And yet despite his cold disposition he still felt pain of loss succumb his heart as though he were dying.

The vampire spoke yet again and Zero felt anger rise in his veins at his words, "You believe the one you had journeyed with is dead."

It angered him that the way this vampire spoke was as though he knew what is what better than anyone else and mentioned what was obvious just to spite him.

"How would you know what I believe?" He spat and glared. "I have never seen you before in my life."

"Although you like claim that you have removed all unnecessary attachments from your life, you were close to that one. Your expression of hatred fell only for a moment when I mentioned the possibility of someone else which tells me he was something of importance in your life. Your teacher."

Zero felt confusion wash over him. He couldn't know. How would he know?

"I have not inquired any information on you other than what I see before me now." The vampire replied as though reading his mind, actually he was certain he was doing just that.

"You lie." He spat at him unthinkingly.

The vampire sighed, although not impatient but bored with the tediousness of that which he was about to speak of, "I merely observed you. I will elaborate on my findings about you, since it impresses people and obviously your sceptical mind will not take my word for it. Your form is littered in scars prior to your recent attack, but they are not normal injuries from working with machines in factories or any sort of other menial labour. You have been condition to fight, implying that you are in some sort of military establishment. But to assume so would be incorrect. Your demeanour and disrespectful distrust to our kind tell me what you truly are. A normal military soldier would have had a certain code of discipline drilled into him to respect power. But you blatantly repel it with your actions. I will tell you what you are. You are a walking oxymoron; a Half-blooded vampire who hunts his own kind as a Hunter of the Association."

He paused for a moment and just when Zero was about to lash out in anger he continued.

"The one you have travelled with is your teacher; the Association discourages relations with regular humans, the only relationships that exist there are the bond between a teacher and his student. It's explains the attachment, the downtrodden look on your face when I mentioned it. I suppose I could go on and say you have had traumatic experience involving the betrayal or needless attack on yourself or someone you cared for at certain time in your miserably short existence. An obvious and clichéd motivation. That is why you kill your own kind and refuse to feast upon blood as we do because in your puny mind it excuses what you are. Feel me to correct me if I am wrong."

Zero gave a bitter laugh, struggling to stifle his anger, "Liar… you must have invaded my mind with some sort of power that you have."

"I _do_ have power yes but I have not used it on you, for there was no need. However, you seem to underestimate me with your attitude or you do not very much care and wish for death. But the latter is unlikely for it would contradict with your personality. And it would be disappointing…" He finished more to himself than to Zero.

The boy glared and asked, "So then Pureblood… why do I still live?"

"You have piqued my interest," He replied. "You are something I do not normally deal with."

Zero looked on distastefully, "I am a form of entertainment then?"

"Simply put, yes." He stood suddenly and Zero's hunger lurched again. He had to fight hard not to fling himself at the male across the room from him.

_So hungry…_

He gasped and writhed gripping the arm of the chair battling with himself.

Had he not just eaten an hour or so ago?

"Would you like to feed, boy?" The vampire said moving closer, his gait was suggestive but Zero knew this was true of all vampires. They reeked of manipulative seduction.

Zero shook his head, "Not blood."

"You would prefer the slow recuperation of man? How pitiful. But it is to be expected from one who prides himself on his detestation. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

"Why?" Zero glared in suspicion though his eyes were more interested in the blood flow of the neck that kept venturing closer and closer. Never had he felt such a strong compulsion to feed.

"It would save you the worry of having me send out inquiries on you."

Zero ground his teeth. If enough people knew about him, his life would become hell. Although, faced with this vampire he might already be halfway there.

"Zero," he said simply. He had given a single name which is all the leech had asked for.

"How peculiar that he would…" Then he stopped himself seeming to find himself drift off into his own thoughts. "Very well. I am Kaname of the Kuran lineage."

Zero's eyes widened in recognition of the name. What terrible luck. He had fallen into the company of the worst of them all. The King of Vampires himself.

"Ah, I am relieved your ignorance is not as terrible as one might believe." Kuran leaned over slightly next to the chair and extended his arm to Zero. The boy recoiled and shifted away from the blood source hissing at him.

"Such resilience." The pureblood murmured, "You please me…"

Zero hissed and bared his small fangs. "Damn you. Keep your distance!"

Kaname seemed to ponder something for a moment then walked back to the chair he had originally been seated in and retrieved the strange cigarette he'd been smoking earlier.

Zero stiffened, unsure of what to expect. What foul things did this creature have in store for him?

Kuran sighed, and extended the cigarette to him, "Here, it will hamper your craving."

"Why do this for me?" He looked suspiciously at the little white object between the other's fingers and made no movement for it. He didn't trust it. It also revolted him that that same thing had been between the vampire's lips and to be expected to partake of that was ghastly.

"You should be relieved that I am in a relatively benevolent mood." Kaname said and retracted his hand taking another puff from it. "I have decided not to be cruel today. However should you disobey my rules… the consequences will be severe. Do not doubt that."

Zero felt the air turn cold around him. He would hate to know what this pureblood was like in an uncongenial mood.

"I have only a few rules. You maybe not leave this property. If you do you will be caught in the Ward again and I will have to send my people to retrieve you."

"Ward?"

"Yes, a Ward. It is the mist that prohibits living things from crossing over into our territory. And, if I will it so, prevents escape to fools who wish to flee my lands."

Zero recalled that strange sensation and his sudden loss of conscious thought. So that was one of the capabilities of vampires then? Although he wondered why it was so he refrained from expressing interest in anything this vampire had to say to him.

"Secondly, do not provoke violence with any of the others on the estate. I dislike dealing with petty disagreements. I have already relayed the command to my staff to maintain the peaceful environment here despite your presence."

"Why keep me here?" He was growing frustrated at his rapidly deteriorating notion of a chance to escape, "There must be another reason."

"It is nothing you need concern yourself with yet. Just know that I will periodically require information from you and you _will_ comply."

"The hell I will!" Zero snarled, at the end of his patience, and attempted to get up. "You have no right to keep me here. I am leaving!"

"You will remain where you are, in that chair," Kaname warned in a low voice, his countenance no longer monotonous, "Or I will bind you to it."

Zero had no doubt the pureblood spoke the truth but he would not bow to him in any form so he moved to get up. In the corner of his eye he saw a glint of red before finding his body would not obey him. He struggled with himself but it was no use as the strange invisible force held him where he was.

"Let go!" Zero hissed at him.

"I did warn you." Kaname replied coldly, his hands on the armrests of his chair looking down at him, and Zero's body slowly lowered back into the seat. "Do not think for one moment you are at liberty to disobey me. You will remain here. You will do as I say."

Hunger spiked in him at that moment and gasped as could not help but glance at the vein in the throat that was far too close to him at the present moment.

He shut his eyes and waited in fearful anticipation of what was to come.

His senses were met with silence.

Slowly prying an eye open he found he was alone. He sighed in relief but scowled when he found his body refused to move. Was it possible for him to restrain him even from a distance?

"Damn you!" He screamed at the empty room, his civility long gone.

As soon as he freed himself… he swore that Kaname Kuran would die in a _very_ painful manner.

TBC

**A/N: I hope I gave off a good first impression of the meeting between Kaname and Zero. It's a taste of what their future interactions will be like. I've always been fond of stories with a strained and dark relationship between these two. Agh, I can't stand soppy stories, so note that this one will be not be sunshine and rainbows and marriage and babies. Blegh… (mpreg wtf? I don't even want to know)**

**Lol, Kaname had quite the speech there. Poor guy must be so bored that he feels the need to prattle on about Zero's personal life and how domineering he is XD. Hmm… yeah I kind of turned him into Sherlock Holmes there… Oh well it's fun writing about intelligent people, I hope it's not obnoxious or anything. I'm probably not being nearly as smart as I think I am.**

**Anyway, feedback is always welcome!**


End file.
